Allison Feret (Kaestal)
Allison Feret (née Caine) (b. 7 April 1977) was a half-blood witch, a werewolf, and the younger sister of Lana Caine. Allison was sorted into Ravenclaw the moment the Sorting Hat touched her head upon arrival at Hogwarts and graduated during the year the Triwizard Tournament took place. She was part of the Order of the Phoenix and survived the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the Second Wizarding War. By the year 2000, she had married Howard Feret and together the two had a son and daughter. Biography Appearance Personality and traits Magic abilities and skills Allison demonstrated that she was a talented and skilled witch from a young age. She was sorted into Ravenclaw during her time at Hogwarts, showing great intelligence. Allison, like her future husband Howard and younger classmate Hermoine Granger, used a Time-Turner to take more classes than normal during her time at Hogwarts. She was invited to join the Order of the Phoenix shortly after graduating despite her young age. * Magical Aptitude: Allison is a very talented witch and achieved multiple N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S in her years at Hogwarts, having at least an Acceptable at the O.W.L level in every subject by the time she finished school. She learned how to conjure a Full Body Patronus at around the same time as Howard, something most fully grown magicians are unable to pull off. * Arithmancy: During her fifth year Allison achieved an "Outstanding" on her O.W.L and passed the N.E.W.T * Astronomy: Allison achieved an Astronomy O.W.L with an "Exceeds Expectations" and but didn't pass the N.E.W.T * Apparition: '''During the time between her Sixth and Seventh years, Allison took an Apparition test and passed, gaining her license to apparate. * '''Care of Magical Creatures: '''Allison achieved an "Outstanding" on her O.W.L and passed her N.E.W.T. As she accepted death during her second year at Hogwarts, she can see Thestrals. * '''Charms: '''Allison achieved an Outstanding on her O.W.L and passed her N.E.W.T in charms. Hers are noted to be very well made and intricate, with Filius Flitwick considering her a prodigy with them. By the time of the Battle of Hogwarts, Allison's skill in charms had increased to the point that she could assist Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, and Molly Weasley in erecting a very powerful barrier that required Voldemort to use a large, continuous bolt of magic to destroy. * '''Dark Arts: '''Allison knows several dangerous curses. * '''Defense against the Dark Arts: Allison achieved an "Acceptable" on her O.W.L and opted to not take the N.E.W.T for DADA, though she has specialized skill in dealing with werewolves and other similar creatures. She was given more in-depth tutoring in the subject as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. * Divination: '''Allison has a gift for Divination and achieved an Exceeds Expectations on her O.W.L and passed her N.E.W.T on the subject. * '''Dueling: Allison is a skilled duelist as evident by her ability to survive the Battle of Hogwarts. She is skilled enough to face a higher ranking death eater in combat, though she is not on the level of Bellatrix Lestrange. * Herbology: Allison achieved an Acceptable on her Herbology O.W.L, and didn't take the N.E.W.T. * History of Magic: Allison achieved an Acceptable on her History of Magic O.W.L, and didn't pass the N.E.W.T * Muggle Studies: Allison achieved an Exceeds Expectations on her O.W.L, though failed the N.E.W.T. * Patronus: Allison learned to cast a Patronus charm before her fifth year at Hogwarts, it initially took the appearance of an Owl. Years later, after she graduation and married Howard, it turned into a ferret. * Potions: Allison achieved an Exceeds Expectations on her Potions O.W.L, and managed to pass her N.E.W.T. She is capable of producing the Wolfsbane potion for her condition. * Study of Ancient Runes: * Transfiguration: * High Intellect: Possesions * Hawthorn Wand: Allison's first wand, purchased from Ollivander at the age of Eleven, it is made of Hawthorn, is eleven inches long, and has a core of Dragon Heartstring. Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Ravenclaws Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Married individuals